


A Crown of Flowers

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Series: Magic & Flowers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Steve and Sam Are Magical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Sam takes Steve out on a date, and reveals he's just as magical as Steve. Sequel to Magic in Bloom





	A Crown of Flowers

Steve takes his coat off and hangs it on the rack, stumbling over his feet in his excitement to get to the living room.

“You bitches won't believe what I just did!” He shouts, Sharon and Gamora turning to frown at him.

“First of all, if anything we are thots.” Gamora corrects, Sharon tipping her head in agreement. 

“And second of all, what, did you finally get your sorry ass a date?” Sharon asks. 

Steve bites his tongue and stands there grinning as the silence draws on, Sharon and Gamora turning to look at him in disbelief. 

“Did  _ you?!” _ Gamora exclaims. 

Steve nods and for a few minutes they all scream over each other, before Steve silents them.

“Okay, okay, one question at a time.” 

“Is he hot?” Sharon asks, and Gamora nods quickly like she took the words right out of her mouth. 

“He is  _ amazing _ and he has the prettiest brown skin that's golden in the sunlight and his eyes are like the same but warmer and his cheekbones are nice and defined and— what?”

“Nothing we're just...we just didn't think you could land a gay black man. That just seems like..” Sharon's voice trails off and she looks to Gamora for assistance. 

“A few levels above your pay grade,  _ especially _ the way you're describing him.”

Steve snorts, “He's bisexual actually, like me, and I'm really mad you guys think this, but Sam is undoubtedly a little out of my league. I feels it's more his personality though than his actual appearance. He  _ looks  _ amazing but what really gets you is how he oozes this...sexy confidence? I don't know, we just went out for coffee and he's taking me out Friday so I'm happy.” Steve ends, sighing. 

“Friday, huh?” Sharon asks, turning to look at Gamora who nods. 

“We have to go shopping.” 

Steve groans, contrary to popular belief liking men does not make someone like shopping. Steve.  _ Hates. _ Shopping. 

But he manages to push back the event until Thursday at least so there's that.  

The rest of the night Steve thinks of Sam, and flowers bloom absentmindedly around the room as he does. 

 

The next few days Steve perks up every time the bell of the door dings, but every time it's not Sam. He's probably making him wait until Friday, and Steve tells himself to stop getting his hopes up when the bell chimes but every single time without fail he does.

It's a cruel and unusual torture, and when Friday finally arrives and Steve's dressed  _ way _ too nicely for a flower shop, he almost tackles Sam where he stands. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey,” Steve echoes rocking up excitedly onto his toes.

“You ready to go? I made sure to come just before closing time.” Sam explains, and his smile tells Steve he knows exactly what this one decision has done to him.

“Of course I'm ready, I've been waiting all week, but I bet you already knew that.” Steve grumbles, taking his apron off and stepping in front of Sam. 

Steve's cheeks flush when the man gives him a rather obvious once over.

“Yes I did. I was banking on it in fact.” Sam answers, not the least bit shameful. He holds his arm out and Steve takes it, Sam walking them out the shop. 

“You look fantastic.” Sam says, Steve's back turned to lock the door. 

“Are you staring at my ass right now?” Steve returns, taking his arm again. 

“Are you offended?” 

“Not at all, it's not much, so I'm actually quite flattered.” 

Steve grins when Sam laughs and leads him to his car. Of course he opens the door for him and Steve slides in with a smile. He's a not even the least bit nervous, not the bad nervous at least. He just can't wait for the night to go on. 

Sam slides behind the wheel and they smile at each other before he turns on the engine and pulls onto the street. 

“So where we headed?” Steve asks, not really caring as long as Sam's with him.

“Aren't you in the car with me?”

“Yes?” Steve answers, confused.

“Then that means you'll find out when we get there.” Sam replies.

Steve laughs and sits back to enjoy the ride.

 

Sam takes them far away, to a cliff that looks over seemingly all of New York. Then he parks the car and gets a picnic basket out of the backseat, opening Steve's door again with a nervous smile.

“I know it's cheesy but-”

“I love cheese, and corn, so this is— this is perfect.” Steve assures him, kissing him on the cheek and taking the basket from his hands. 

They spread out the blanket Sam's brought and all the food — steak, macaroni and cheese, rolls, red wine, and a New York style cheesecake. 

The night is a little chilly but not cold, that doesn't make Steve pass up the chance to sit as close to Sam as he can however. The stars spread out above them, the moon full and bright enough for them to see everything and each other. They start to dig in, and Steve misses his mouth a couple times from watching Sam's skin turn blue under the moonlight, at first he thinks it's just a trick of his imagination but then his date starts to positively  _ glow _ . 

Sam grins at him, “Yeah. I glow blue, but only under the moon.”

Sam's skin seems to have completely disappeared, now only swirls of blue with twinkling stars in its depths. 

“I didn't think you could get any more beautiful, but look at you.” Steve awes, reaching out to touch and feeling Sam is somehow warm and cool at once. 

“And I can do this.” Sam says, holding a hand out.

A spark of white light bursts in his palm before flaring into a ball of heat and energy. 

“You can make  _ stars!? _ That is way cooler than making flowers, I am  _ so  _ jealous.” Steve shouts, watching Sam shape the star so it has eight points before flinging it out, the star drifting upwards to join its brethren in the night. 

“Wow. Can you only make stars at night too?”

“They're strongest at night, but I can still make them in the day.” Sam answers, turning to him. 

Steve gasps at the stars winking in his eyes, and brings a hand up to cup his cheek. 

“Sam Wilson. Can I— can I kiss you please?” Steve asks, the question nothing more than a breath between them. 

“I'd be offended if you didn't.” Sam replies, and Steve moves into him slowly, his heart bursting forth in his chest when their lips finally touch.

Steve gasps, and moves his hand to hold the back of Sam's neck, pulling him closer as their mouths move together. He feels his magic curling from his fingers, and when they pull apart Steve laughs at the flowers in a crown atop Sam's head. 

Then he sees the biggest flower he's ever seen sprouting from the earth just beyond their blanket. 

Sam follows his eyes and laughs. “Wow. Some kiss, huh?”

Steve stares up at the pink and orange rose easily five feet high. 

“I guess you could say that.” He answers, and they laugh.


End file.
